In a computer system that includes multiple cores, data that is read or written between a core and a storage device may need to be forwarded by another core, that is, a data read/write operation needs to be cooperatively performed by cores. However, there is a relatively large data transmission delay between the cores. The relatively large data transmission delay severely affects completion time of the data read/write operation, and further affects completion time of an entire task (for example, signal processing).
Therefore, a technology that can reduce completion time of a data read/write operation in a multi-core computer system is expected.